Artemis
by theatrythms
Summary: Artemis- The Goddess of the Moon and Protection Or; 21 things you didn't know about Sevem


Artemis- The Goddess of the Moon and Protection

Or;

20 Things You Didn't Know About Seven

i. In her old family, Seven was the youngest of four.

She didn't know how to suddenly adjust to being the oldest of twelve.

* * *

ii. The facility gave room for each child to live both together as a family, and separate as an individual.

Seven spent the most time with the younger ones, who still didn't understand what the crystal did.

* * *

iii. When Mother handed her a sword that extended out to a whip, Seven didn't know how to react.

"Now, my darling, this will take a lot of control to master this weapon. You cannot predict the outcome of each attack. Control will be a necessity. Will you be able for it, my dear?"

Seven simply nodded.

* * *

iv. She adapted to the other children easily. Cinque saw her as an older sister, Jack liked to pester her to play with him and she helped Cater and Nine draw Eight out of his shell. Even Sice, who acted as though she never needed anyone around her, found comfort in Seven's presence.

Seven didn't want the younger silver-haired girl to feel alone.

She learnt the personalities and mannerisms of each of each of her siblings, and learnt to adapt to them, so she could be whoever they needed, when they needed her.

* * *

v. Her first kill was an accident, a small rabbit who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The place was the back forest of the facility, and the time was her scheduled practice time.

Seven threw up in the same bush that the rabbit jumped out of.

* * *

vi. Seven was the only one that could remember her birthname.

* * *

vii. It never passed her lips, because she was worried if she said it aloud, the crystal would steal it too.

* * *

viii. Sice once planted her lips to Seven's cheek, to thank her for sitting with her in the library. By the end of the night, all eleven siblings she had, all kissed her on the cheek, even the squirming, red-faced Ace, and the stoic, silent King.

Seven's cheeks hurt from smiling.

* * *

ix. One day, while practicing, Seven found herself dancing to steps she didn't know to music she'd never heard.

It brought back memories of a little girl in North Togareth with no worries or whip in her hand.

* * *

x. The memories faded as soon as they appeared, and that was the end of that.

* * *

xi. After that, all of Seven's attacks featured her spinning, twirling, and dancing as she fought.

Not for her, but for the little girl in North Togareth she couldn't remember.

* * *

xii. The Militesi arrived, and Seven had to stop dancing.

She had to take control. She couldn't predict the outcome of the battles but she could ensure that her and her eleven siblings (now soldiers) could make it out.

Even if it risked the lives of others.

* * *

xiii. Rem Tokimiya was cursed from the moment she entered Class Zero. Maybe even before then. Her anxious cover-ups and bloodied tissues told Seven all she needed to know.

"If you want Rem, you can always talk to me if anything's bothering you."

* * *

xiv. "Why do you need my permission to do a special cadet mission?"

"Well, duh! You're our older sister and since mother's not around, you're the next best thing!"

"Pleeeeease Sev-ven-ven! Cinquey and Jack-Jack really wanna do this mission~."

Seven hesitated.

"I'll go too, just to make sure you guys don't get hurt."

* * *

xv. The lush green Lorican forests were no place to start squabbles amongst themselves.

Seven contemplated going after Machina, as the oldest in Class Zero, and to put Rem's heavy heart at ease.

She chose against it in the end; she had to look out for her siblings first.

* * *

xvi. She empathized with the citizens of Mahamayuri.

Home was the place you defended until the bitter end.

Seven's home was with her family, be it in the Facilities, or in the town in Togareth.

* * *

xvii. Seven cried when she realised she couldn't remember their class orderly.

* * *

xviii. When the world decided to jump ship, it took the ones who caused it with it, leaving only a dozen siblings to save it.

In the hours that remained of her mortal life, Seven tried to control the predictable outcome of her and her siblings lives, by simply staying calm.

* * *

xix. Seven had always respected Jack, for he still had the childish optimism that the crystal had stolen from her.

* * *

xx. The whip she wielded was almost the lives of Class Zero.

You couldn't control it, but you could give it your best shot, and hope for the best.

* * *

xxi. Out of everyone in Class Zero, Seven died first, before all the people she tried to protect.

Her last words were soft, more of a wish than anything else.

"Someday, I'd like to go back to dancing."

* * *

*rubs hands evilily*

Yeah here's Seven! I have at least two more of these planned, maybe more, and if I DO do all 12 (or 14) class zero kids then ill put them all together in one! Thank you for reading! Review if you want~ and thank you for everyone who reviewed 'Apollo' ! they made me smile!


End file.
